New Year's Eve Love
by Tendolover
Summary: It New Year Eve, and Konoha is celebrating with a huge part. Naruto has something planned for Ino.


**New Year's Eve Love**

Happy New Year's Eve Everyone. I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic.

Konoha's streets were filled with party lights and celebration. Today was the New Year's Eve party. So everyone in Konoha was getting ready for it. One Konoha ninja named Naruto was standing in front of his mirror looking at himself.

"Okay Naruto. You can do this. Just go over to Ino's house and ask her to come with you to the New Year's Eve party." He shook his head and took a deep breath. "Alright I think I'm ready."

**"Hey Kit, aren't you forgetting something. Like maybe your pants!" The nine tails laughed. **

"What?!" Naruto looks down and noticed that he was only wearing his boxers. "Oh no!" He quickly ran to his room and put on a pair of pants. A few minutes later he went outside his apartment. "Okay I'm think I'm ready now." He looks around and walks away from his home.

Meanwhile, at Ino's house. She was downstairs talking to her mother. "Hey mom, what are we doing tonight for New Year's eve?" Ino's mother looked up from her cooking and smiled.

"I'm not sure, Ino. Your father and I planned on spending it with just the two of us. Why? I thought you were going to hang out with Sakura tonight?"

Ino looked down in sadness. "About that, she is going to spend New Year's eve with her boyfriend Lee. (thats right Muahahahahah. Sakura and Rock Lee are together in this!) I didn't want to impose on them. So I thought we could do something together as a family." explained Ino, as she sat down at the table.

Ino's mother frowned and put the food on the table. She then sat down next to her daughter. "Oh Ino. I'm sorry, but your father and I made plans already. He got us some seats at this new resturant." She patted Ino on the arm. "I know how about after your father and I eat. We'll come back home and spending the rest of the evening with just the three of us."

Ino smiled and hugged her. "I guess that doesn't sound to bad." Ino grabbed some food and put it her on plate. Before she could take a bite. Someone knocked on the door.

Ino's mother looked towards the door. "Now who could that be?" (Three guess on who it is!) She got up and went to the door. Ino who continue to eat didn't pay attention till her mom called her. "Ino, someone is here to see you."

Ino frowned and got up. She quickly ran to the door. 'I wonder who it could be-' Ino froze when she saw Narutostanding outside. He seem a little nervous. "Naruto! What are you doing here?"

Naurto rubbed the back of his head and looked at her mom. "I was wondering if I could talk to you outside alone for a little bit, Ino." He smiled and took a deep breath.

Ino shrugged her shoulders and nodded. "Okay sure. I'll be right back mom." Ino's mother smiled and nodded her head, as she went back to the dinning room. Ino walked outside and closed the door behind her.

She looked at Naruto who was rubbing the back of his neck. "Alright we're alone. Now what did you want to ask me, Naruto?"

Naruto took a deep breath once again. He grabbed her hand. Ino jumped at the contact. "I was kinda wondering if you aren't doing anything tonight, Ino. That maybe you and I can hang out."

Ino's eyes widen. "Me and you, Naruto?" Never in her dreams did Ino thought that Naruto would ask her out or hang out. Ino knew that every since he came back from saving Gaara. That Ino had seen him in a new light. She had quickly fell in love with him.

Naruto smiled, and gentle squeezed her hand. "I know we don't really hang out a lot, but I really want to spend New Year's eve with you, Ino. I mean if thats okay with you." Ino smiled and hugged him.

"I would love to go with you, Naruto. Its a date. Now I have to go back in side to eat. I'll see you tonight. You can pick me up at 7." She quicklyed pecked him on the cheek and ran inside.

Naruto froze and touched his cheek. "I can't believe she said yes."

Inside the house, right behind the door. Ino was leaning against. "I can't believe he asked me out!"

To be continued!

I'll put up the second chapter later on tonight! Hope you enjoy it! Now do me a favor and press the button that says review!


End file.
